What Happens When You Date An Idiot
by teal.obsession
Summary: A bunch of loosely related to the main"This Actually Happened" one-shots about the life of these 2 idiots after they actually got together. Can be read separately, but best after the main story. Rated M for language, sexual content, general dirty stuff. Rest of the info inside.


**Summary: **A bunch of loosely related to the main story one-shots about the life of these 2 idiots after they actually got together. Can be read separately, but best results after you know the main storyline, because it happens after that. Chapters might not occur in chronological order so don't pay attention to that. I'll write one when I have the idea/motivation. Length might also vary from drabbles to chaptered fics. Rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Hello again people and other creatures ^^. Yes, I finally found the time and inspiration (thanks to Gaily!) to write some of the ideas I had of AoKaga dating life. I will include a short summary at each chapter since the whole fic will be just a dumpster for my one-shots for them. I warn you that some might be just too fluffy and OOCish. They just shouldn't be a cute couple but ehh, I can't help myself sometimes.

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary.

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff. (yes, you have been warned for future as well)

x

**Summary: **Aomine was not the "good boyfriend" type and he had a hard time acting like one for Kagami. This one little thing was especially difficult to do for him.

x

xxx

x

**Learning To Enjoy The Little Things**

**x**

Aomine was walking slowly right next to Kagami, sweaty and tired. They had just finished their one-on-one session and even thou the blue haired teen won, he was not too happy today.

It's not that being with Kagami was bad, quite the opposite. He even dared to say it was enjoyable even without the fucking added to the equation. They played basketball, watched stupid movies, played games and ate together the food they prepared. Well, Kagami prepared, Aomine usually watched and sometimes, when the red head got too pissed and cursed his lazy ass, Aomine offered to do the dishes at least.

And then they fucked, usually at the weekend when Aomine simply forced himself on Kagami and slept over at his place two or three night straight.

It was already a month like that and Aomine wasn't bored. Seriously, he wasn't. With any girl by now he would have screwed someone else halfway through the month but Kagami just made him _want_ to come to his place and do… stuff. And rape his perfect ass.

So yes, Aomine was trying to be a good boyfriend, of sorts. For the sex of course, not that he really cared.

When Kagami was angry at him for dropping his clothes all over his place Aomine would grin like a fool and ask back, if they could fuck on the couch if Aomine cleaned that shit up. And the red head usually said yes after hissing for a solid minute at Aomine for being such a pervert.

When they were playing basketball, be it after school, just the two of them, or during Seirin's practice, when Aomine just forced himself on the team, over and over again, Aomine would bite his tongue and not make too many smartass comments and actually say something good about Kagami's playing. Because the red head was really catching up fast too him and whenever Aomine complimented that, he got rewarded with a brilliant smile. Sometimes the "eat the shit Ahomine" smile, and sometimes just this genuine "thank you, Daiki" smile. And damn, he fucking loved to see that face Kagami made.

When Kagami was taking a shower, unless Aomine sneaked in there to have some fun in there, he would make the bed for them if it was late or make tea or coffee for his _boyfriend_.

Yeah, **boyfriend.**

That was one thing Aomine could not get used to. He knew that they were now officially dating but theory and practice were so far away when it came to them. They still acted pretty much the same, fighting as often, fucking all the time, calling each other names. Teppei was always telling them they looked cute which in turn made Kagami blushing furiously and scream at him that it was not true. Because it wasn't, Aomine just didn't bother to defend that statement. Everyone in Seirin knew they were together. Everyone in Aomine's middle-school team knew they were together. Because of one little accident his own team knew that as well now, god only knows why not all school after the fit that Wakamatsu threw the next day.

But they both didn't act like a real couple at all.

Aomine was sure that Kagami wanted something more to happen in that direction but he was considerate enough, or just knew Aomine that well, not to push him into doing something stupid an clearly unwanted by the blue haired teen in that field.

But Aomine wanted this thing between them to continue, maybe because it was easier to have a regular fucks without that much effort, maybe because it was nice to have a friend who could understand you, maybe because Kagami's food was so much better than the disasters Aomine made himself. No matter the reason, Aomine had to do something to make sure it was referred to not in the past tense and that Kagami also knew, could also feel that they were a couple.

Because he was such a sap and Aomine was just an egoistic bastard who didn't like to share.

Aomine looked at Kagami who was still blabbering about how close he was to winning this one. They were walking side by side, close enough to almost touch shoulders.

Aomine wasn't really listening to him before but now the red head distracted him from his thoughts so Aomine focused on his boyfriend and looked at his face decorated with a weird mix of pouting and smiling because he felt so good after playing basketball for almost two hours.

The darker teen then lowered his gaze down along Kagami's arm to his hand.

He felt so fucking stupid for actually wanting to do this shit for a week and failing.

Really, could anyone actually imagine them walking and holding hands?! Because that was Aomine big fucking problem right now. He really really felt like a fucking moron. If Kagami were a girl he would just snatch his hand and hold it but that was harder to do when you faces an almost two meter tall, well build guy. A guy who had his soft side somewhere deep, who always complained that Aomine was not a boyfriend material, which he knew as well, no need to remind that, who was more often than not looking at the couples walking around street holding hands.

The dark teen was pretty sure that Kagami would appreciate this little gesture and eagerly bend over at night after it.

But Touou's player would fucking die if anyone saw them holding hands, his badass image ruined for the rest of his life. Just, fuck. He had no idea how to start without it being awkward.

Kagami's hand was right there, so close to his own and the idiot didn't notice his stare yet, playing with the ball with his other hand and wondering aloud what he should eat for dinner tomorrow.

Ah screw this! He would just grab his fucking hand and hold it and tell Kagami to shut the fuck up if he said **anything. **

Aomine slowly reached with his hand, swallowing hard and happy that Kagami was still busy playing with his ball when the fucker just **had **bounce the ball up with his wrist and catch it with his other hand, switching sides.

The blue haired teen cursed under his breath, stuffing his fist in pant's pocket before Kagami noticed anything.

Damnit, why was it so fucking hard to just hold a guy's hand!?

"Something wrong, Aomine?" Kagami looked at him curiously and noticed Aomine's annoyed expression.

Aomine wanted to just tell the guy to fuck off but hell, if he did that he'd go without sex today and he was not that stupid, no matter what everyone said. It was just hard, to date that moron and try to be nice or do things Bakagami would appreciate when the dumbass was doing everything to ruin his efforts, consciously or not.

"Nothing. Just horny." Aomine forced a grin on his face and Kagami momentarily fired up.

"You are just a fucking pervert Ahomine!" Kagami was fucking cute when he cursed him and blushed at the same time, specially because Aomine knew he was hungry for sex all the fucking time as well.

x

The evening that followed was nicer than Aomine hoped.

They took a shower together while Kagami spent half of it on his knees blowing Aomine, swallowing his load afterwards and looking fucking hot while doing so. Hot enough that Aomine gladly returned the favor minus the ending. He still felt fucking weird allowing Kagami to cum in his mouth. He liked the taste of it, he could lick Kagami clean afterwards but just the feeling of if shooting and hitting the back of his throat was too strange to him.

After the hot shower they ate Kagami's home made pizza and now they were sitting on the sofa watching an NBA game.

Aomine looked again at the boy, his eyes wandering down to the red head's hand. Kagami was sitting on his left, his right hand resting on his tight and the other one stuffed behind his head. Aomine was right next to him, their knees touching and it was so frigging close to just reach and hold but damnit. It still felt so fucking stupid to do it. They were watching a basketball game and not some romantic shit. Hell, no matter what Kagami would probably loose it if Aomine ever offered to watch something like that. And Aomine would puke if he was to watch it as well.

The darker teen growled inwardly. Seriously, he was acting like some fucking coward right now. And he was not one. He just didn't want to look stupid, or like some romantic fool or, dunno, like he cared. Well, he _did_ care but that was not something he wanted to show the other teen. And he never was good at it anyway. He had a lot of things to learn about being with someone for something more than just fucking. Sept by step, starting with the little things.

Aomine already cleared the "allow out of bed kissing" stage which was a huge step when one understood how the darker teen worked. So why doing this was so goddamn hard?!

He took a deep breath.

'_Ah, screw it!' _Aomine just reached and this time Kagami was not fast enough to occupy his hand with something else. Aomine grabbed the other teen's hand awkwardly, trying his best not to look stupid but he probably did. Yup, he for sure looked like an idiot because as soon as he took possession of Kagami's big, rough hand the red head's eyes ditched the screen and he looked, first own at his hand in Aomine's grasp, then at the darker teen who had his head stubbornly turned the other way round.

For a moment Aomine felt his heart stop and then do a crazy power dance when Kagami didn't try to get his hand away from him.

Good, seems like he guessed right what Kagami wanted.

Or not so much.

"Aomine, I'm not a fucking chick you know?" Kagami barked with a hint of humor in his tone, looking at the other boy in the room. If not the fact that Aomine had his hand occupied right now he would slap himself on the face.

"It's 'cause you such a fucking sap, idiot! You like this dumb shit, right?" Aomine barked nervously, trying to pretend it was all Kagami's fault. He was so fucking embarrassed for making a fool of himself. He just hoped he wasn't blushing. If anyone saw him right now from his other friends his life would be a never ending train of mockery for this moment.

"I'm not! It's you who just assume things. You could, I dunno, ask or something!" The red head moved close to have a better view at his boyfriend who changed from averting his gaze to going full frontal with their verbal fight.

"Well then you shouldn't date me in the first place, moron! And how should I even ask about such stupid thing in the first place, genius!? Just fuck you!" Aomine was losing his cool. Seriously, since he started dating the idiot he changed so much, _Kagami_ changed him. And the worst thing was, he liked some of these changes. Well ok, he liked them all because Kagami knew exactly what he could ask for and what not. He never tried to make him swear less or to go without sex. He didn't even complain when he caught Aomine drooling to some porn with huge tits. Because yes, Aomine still loved boobs. It's just that Kagami was… special.

Aomine tried to pry his hand away but he couldn't, Kagami tightened his grip, the blue haired teen didn't even notice when their roles reversed down there. He looked surprised at the red head.

"I didn't say it was bad…" Kagami said weakly, turning his gaze back to the TV. He was getting redder on the face with each passing second and Aomine couldn't help but grin like a moron. He changed the way their fingers intertwined and squeezed just a little. The other teen blushed even harder at that. Aomine didn't really know why but, fuck, he was enjoying himself right now. Not because holding hands felt good in any way. Kagami's hand was rough, too big to feel comfortable in his own palm and soon started to sweat from the temperature. But he didn't care, he could just fucking stare at Kagami's embarrassed face for a damn long time. No luck thou, the red head was a tough bastard.

"Ok, that's enough." Kagami said in a calmer voice and gently tried to pull away but of course, Aomine didn't let go. He growled under his breath. "Let the fuck go, I'm not a woman!"

"Lets fuck and I'll let go." Aomine said, smile spreading on his face.

"We just did that you pervert!" Kagami turned around to have a better position to try and rip his hand away but shit, Aomine was strong.

"So what, I wanna fuck again. And I won't let go until you agree." He came closer, robbing his boyfriend from his personal space.

"No fucking way. We have school tomorrow!" Kagami got cornered on the sofa, unless he wanted to jump over the back somehow. And Aomine was still holding his hand.

"Ok, then jerk me of." The blue haired boy said in his husky voice, finally reaching Kagami's neck with his mouth and licked him there. The red head whined at the short touch.

"Do it yourself then!"

To Kagami's surprise Aomine stopped for a second, unzipping his pants with his free hand, still holding the red head.

"Wh…! Ahomine, don't do that here!" Seriously, why did Kagami even bother with that idiot?

"I don't give a shit about that now." The darker teen didn't stop and just pulled his pants down enough to free his semi erect cock. Kagami stared at it. He knew every detail about this particular body part of his boyfriend and yet he was still in awe every time he saw Aomine naked. Any part of him really, but this one especially. He watched as Aomine started to stroke himself, he knew that the piercing blue eyes were now directed at him and still he couldn't stop staring. Finally Kagami cursed and reached with his hand, getting excited himself.

"I fucking hate you, pervert." Kagami mumbled, touching Aomine's perfect, hard dick and ignoring the triumphant smirk on his face.

Aomine at last let his hand go. Maybe he should do that more often, just to fuck with Kagami. Holding hands wasn't so bad after all and it seemed to give surprisingly good results with the red head.

x

The End

x

**AN**: Bah, that was lame. Aomine is so OOC here for me, but maybe you enjoyed it anyway. I promise the next one will be A LOT better and with smut. Feel free to comment and give some ideas for the idiot couple, some situations/scenes you'd like to see them in Maybe I will write something like that if it fits. Oh and I forgot, this won't be updated as regularly as the main story was. Sorry.


End file.
